


My Lesbian Movie Title Drabble Collection (Leverage)

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Community: femslash_kink, Community: fic_promptly, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My claim for femslash100, made at Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High Art

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was for femslash_kink, [prompt: shoe fetish.](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=833907#cmt833907)

Sophie's aim was to teach Parker the high art of wearing high heels for their cons. Sophie was going to put the Jimmy Choos on Parker's feet and walk around her apartment until Parker felt more comfortable walking around in the shoes.

The shoes fit Parker well. They weren't too wide or too thin, and Parker's toes didn't come up short or squeeze together near the tip. Sophie thought there was something missing.

Sophie stood on her knees and lowered herself. Lowering herself, she kissed Parker's shoes. Instead of walking, Sophie found herself at Parker's feet.

Parker was unsurprisingly amused.


	2. Show Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [femslash_kink:](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=919411#cmt919411)

Sophie spreads Parker's legs.

She takes a finger and slowly moves it up Parker's left leg. Then she stops.

She takes the same finger and moves it up Parker's right leg. Then she stops.

She kisses Parker, leaving a trail of lipstick on each thigh. Then she stops.

"Sometimes you have to be patient, Parker," she says as she blots her lipstick. She wipes the lipstick off of Parker's thighs.

"What am I waiting for?" Parker asks.

"You're waiting for this, Parker."

Sophie slides her tongue up Parker's left leg.

She ends up in between Parker's thighs. She stays there.


	3. Better Than Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [femslash_kink:](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=1127795&posted=1#cmt1299315)

Sophie was a special kind of frustrated when Parker invited her over to her place. 

Because of the lighting, Sophie didn't see Parker roaming around in the shadows. She sat on Parker's bed, close to her bunny.

Sophie took off her heels and her panties. She turned the bunny over and straddled it. 

Sophie always believed sex was better than chocolate. Humping the bunny to release some tension felt incredible to her.

In the shadows Parker watched as Sophie humped her bunny.

Instead of throwing Sophie off the bunny, Parker found her hand sliding down into her pants.

She stroked.


	4. Love My Life

The object was to lure Parker in bed. There wasn't a prize, just a bet between Sophie and Tara.

As Parker was eating cereal, Sophie told Parker she was beautiful. 

Parker wasn't swayed. She continued to eat her cereal. 

Tara ended up picking a fight with Parker. She tried to seduce her. Parker refused and continued the fight. 

Sophie and Tara called a tie. They gave up. The two defeated, they both went to Parker's place and threw money on the bed.

"I love my life," Parker said, diving after the money.

Sophie and Tara climbed into bed with her.


	5. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Leverage, Sophie + Parker, With a bit of luck and a great hairdo...](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/304642.html?thread=56128002#t64015874)

Using plastic wrap, foam peanuts, large sandwich bags, a Lady Godiva wig, a few canisters of hair spray, a box of hairpins, some hair gel and some hair cement, Sophie can hide a small yet valuable painting that was formerly displayed in a corrupt university's hallway to give it back to its rightful owner.

Sophie wouldn't be lifting the headpiece herself. She'd help, but she wouldn't lift it. She'd style the hair on Parker in the dressing room of the university's theater department. 

Their cover: they're in a production of Disney's _Beauty and the Beast._ Parker's the feather duster maid.


	6. Circumstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Promptly: [Parker/Tara, when they set out to tear up a hotel room, they _tear up_ a hotel room.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/135396.html?thread=6281188&format=light&posted=1#cmt7146724)

Broken glass is everywhere. The window's broken, the light bulbs are smashed and the mirror's shattered. There were spirits in the minibar, but now they've all combined to make a nasty Long Island Iced Tea on the floor. The TV's battered to the point where if someone attempted to turn it on, it wouldn't work. The tables and chairs have lost at least one leg. Drawers are all over the room. The headboard's split in half. And there used to be a radio. It's now a doorstop. 

This is what happens when Parker and Tara share a hotel room together.


	7. The World Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment_fic: [Parker/any, Parker had never gone to a fancy restaurant before Leverage, Inc.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/278632.html?thread=52892008#t52892008)

"I can't believe you've never been to an upscale restaurant before," Sophie said.

"Why would I go to an upscale restaurant? They don't sell cereal."

Sophie unfolded the napkin on her plate, which was folded into the shape of a bird, and put it in her lap. "Parker, have you--"

Parker took the napkin in her hand and waved it around in the air. "Look, Sophie, it's a bird!"

"Parker, you're not supposed to do that. The napkin's folded like that as a decoration."

Parker started making chirping noises at the table, directing the restaurant's attention to them.

Sophie facepalmed.


	8. All Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack inspired by a prompt at the dead leveragekink: ["Don't touch the cat!"](http://leveragekink.livejournal.com/763.html?thread=7419#t7419)

"Don't touch the cat!" Sophie said.

Parker was stuck in an underground crawl space. Parker had no problem fitting into the crawlspace. It was the cat in the crawlspace that was giving Parker and Sophie grief.

"But it's all over me, Sophie."

"Hardison told me the cat has a sensor on it. If you accidentally hit it, then you might not be able to get out of the crawl space."

"It's tickling me."

"Fight the urge to move it off."

After a few seconds, the cat crawled off of Parker.

"I am so glad you're not allergic to cats, Parker."


	9. Saving Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Promptly: ["any, any, "Are you seriously arguing with a three year old?"](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/76891.html?thread=3738715&format=light#cmt3738715)

A three year old girl took the last box of Parker's favorite cereal off of a shelf of a supermarket. Parker tried to take the cereal away from the girl.

"That's my cereal," Parker said.

"No, it's my cereal."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Sophie walked behind Parker as she and the girl were arguing.

"Parker, we're not here to fight about cereal. We need to get a few things for the pub before it opens for dinner."

The box of cereal broke apart. Cereal flew onto Parker, Sophie, and the girl. 

Sophie sighed. "Don't try to save face on this one, Parker."


	10. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Promptly: [Author's choice, any femslash, My Fair Lady](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/81810.html?thread=4002706&format=light#cmt4002706)

Helping Parker be able to talk to other people without scaring them to death was no easy feat for Sophie. But she was willing to take on the task, even if it meant turning into a kinder, female Henry Higgins.

Whenever she could, Sophie would give Parker tips on how to talk and open up to people. She taught her how to wear high heels and perform femininity when it was needed. 

Years later, although Parker wasn't fond of high heels, she was able to open up to others. Sophie's still proud she helped Parker become a bit more social.


	11. I Can't Think Straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fic Promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/15950.html?thread=834382&format=light#cmt834382)

"What a gorgeous painting. Dante Gabriel Rosetti's _The Daydream._ Painted in 1880, two years before Rosetti's death."

"Who cares? It's just a stupid painting." 

"This was made while Rosetti had withdrawn from the social sphere because he despised criticism of his poems."

"I didn't go to London to talk about stupid paintings, Sophie. We grab the painting, put it in a trunk, and then we're having the thing shipped by FedEx to Portland. That was the deal."

"And I really think the woman in the painting kind of looks like me. Just a little bit. Sorry, Parker. Let's take this."


	12. Cloudburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fic Promptly, Leverage, any, slow dance](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/89871.html?thread=4304143&format=light#cmt4304143)

"I'm only dancing with you, Parker, because I don't want the cops to see my face," Tara said as she buried her face in Parker's neck. They were dancing slowly to a song. "Also, you smell like cereal and money, but that isn't surprising."

"Well, I'm only letting you dance with me because I hate this stupid song playing in this bar."

"Smokey Robinson's 'Quiet Storm?'"

"Yeah, that. He's not even talking about a real storm."

"At least while we're dancing I can tell you how much I missed thinking about throwing punches to your chest."

"I missed that too."


	13. My Summer of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Promptly: [Sophie/any, tiara](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/153686.html?thread=7030102&format=light#cmt7030102)

Sophie was going through a box when she found a tiara. 

"I remember when I first wore this."

Parker, who was sitting beside her, grabbed the tiara from Sophie. "You mean this old thing?"

"Yes, that old thing. I played Cinderella in a repertory company's production of Into the Woods one summer."

"But you're too old." 

"When I played Cinderella, I was much younger than I am today, Parker."

"I can't imagine you got good reviews playing Cinderella."

"I didn't. I only lasted the previews. I was replaced by my understudy. But I still loved every minute of playing her."


	14. Mobile School (The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Girls In Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for fan_flashworks' challenge "School"](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/104468.html)

"You're no fun, Sophie."

"How am I no fun, Parker?"

"You do boring things like read scripts and practice accents."

"Well, what's your idea of having fun?"

"I'll teach you. I'll be a mobile school."

For a week Parker taught Sophie the tools of her trade. They both rappelled off a building together. They crawled through an air duct. They recreated the kiss scene from _Spiderman._ And, most importantly, Parker showed Sophie how to pick the right cereal.

"I liked your mobile school, Parker," Sophie said after the cereal lesson. "I wouldn't do it again."

"Why not?"

"It's _too_ exhilarating."


	15. Lost and Delirious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan_Flashworks: interruptions

Whenever Tara wasn't stealing or catching up with Sophie, she liked to meet up with Parker at her place.

Parker would leave the lights on for Tara. Then, in the darkness, in the nude, they would explore each other. 

Once Hardison came by Parker's loft to drop off a rig she accidentally left at Leverage headquarters. At first, he was puzzled by Parker not answering the door. He decided to hack his way into her place.

Hardison froze when he saw Tara and Parker. Parker and Tara stopped.

"Hardison, you remember Tara," Parker said. "Sometimes I have sex with her."


	16. Lair (Desert Hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for fandom_stocking.

"I'd like to have a lair in the desert," Parker said over cereal at Leverage Headquarters one day.

"Parker," Sophie said, "why would you want to have a lair in the desert?"

"I want something that's like a Fortress of Solitude. Or whatever comic book Hardison's trying to get me into."

"Parker, the Fortress of Solitude is in the Arctic, not in the desert."

"I didn't mean I'd be out in the desert doing stuff. I want a cave in the desert."

"Those are kind of hard to find, Parker. But I bet we can steal one soon." Sophie smiled.


	17. Top Chef Quickfire (Fire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for fandom_stocking, modified slightly.

(Quickfire Challenge: College Football Tailgate)

Sophie Deveraux, head chef, The Iron Sword Tavern: I never thought I'd be working side by side with my ex making grilled fish tacos. Surprisingly, it's going well. I mean, it is a bit awkward. We met during the middle of a robbery. But as of now, we haven't butted heads. 

Tara Cole, sous chef, The Bird's Mug: I'm trying to send signals to Sophie--letting her know I still want her and the whole flap at the Common wasn't her fault. It's hard, though. Sophie keeps threatening to burn the fish to a crisp.


	18. Daydreams (Imagine Me and You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for fandom_stocking.

It started when Sophie had to care for Parker after she injured her knee. 

Whenever she could, she'd send down food to the brewpub and take it to Parker herself. She thought it was a nicer gesture than to have the brewpub workers send Parker's food down.

While the food was being prepared, Sophie would daydream of Parker. The two would jump off roofs and elevator shafts together before hiding in dark corners to make love. The sex was vivid and graphic. 

Then Sophie would snap out of her daydream, looking at her fingers in shock and confusion.

Damn Parker.


	19. When Night Is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for fandom_stocking.

Sometimes, when Sophie's doing a job in Los Angeles, she stops by Maggie's house and takes her out to a lounge for bar food and drinks.

Sophie prefers lounges where there's a porch outside and the staff brings out cocktails and wine to table service patrons. It's pricey, but it's worth it.

It's pretty early when Sophie goes to these types of lounges -- around 7 PM in the summer and 4 PM in the winter. But there's a reason why Sophie and Maggie go so early.

When night is falling, Sophie will squeeze Maggie's hand and say "I love you.


	20. Engagement (With Every Heartbeat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for fandom_stocking.

Sophie and Tara met at an engagement party. The engagement wasn't one of their mutual friends, let alone one of their friends. It was the engagement of a multi-hyphenate tycoon to a supermodel girlfriend. They were both there to steal a painting in the tycoon's private collection.

They arrived at the painting at the same time. 

"What are you doing here?" Sophie said.

"Stealing a painting. What are you doing here?"

"The same thing. Well, we both can't steal this painting, can we?"

They lunged for the painting. They fought.

Moments later the two continued their fight in a bathroom.


End file.
